


i try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain

by owlvsdove



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlvsdove/pseuds/owlvsdove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy fucks like a brute and a tenderheart. </p>
<p>It might be making her stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain

 

They’re already sticky-dry, sweat from their now-finished activities ran off and gone. They’re lying rather close, Roxy can’t help but notice, panting slowed to deep inhales. Eggsy’s not asleep though. He’d gotten up to get rid of the spent condom, to look himself in the eye in the bathroom mirror, she supposes, and ask himself what the fuck he thinks he’s doing.

At least, that’s what she does after a night like this, anyway.

He’d returned from the bathroom, flipping the light off so that they’re only visible by the lamplight emanating from across the room. And Eggsy had laid down in a way that presses their arms together, two seams meeting, almost overlapping her but not actually daring.

There’s something exciting, almost more exciting, about him touching her _afterwards_ rather than him touching her _during_.

That can’t be a good sign.

“I should go,” she says, breaking the silence. She takes a full breath and starts to stretch herself out, preparing for moving in a human way after getting the daylights fucked out of her in an animal way.

What does it say about them, she wonders, that they’re vicious? And what does it say that that’s not _all_ they are?

Because, if she had to guess, every other Kingsman probably fucks like a bore, a gentleman, or a user.

Eggsy fucks like a brute and a tenderheart.

It might be making her stupid.

“You really don’t have to,” he protests.

The long, once-silky strands of her hair are now sticking matted to her skin. She must be a sight.

He turns to lie on his side, head propped up on one hand, cheekiness hiding something else. As always. She hasn’t responded so he goes, “how’d I do?” and waggles his eyebrows.

“If you can’t tell on your own, I think you have your answer.”

This isn’t remotely true, though. And he knows it. He just wants to talk her into staying, if not for the night then at least for round two.

“I’d like a formal grade, teacher,” he begs, sinful in way that suggests he’s imagining her with hair knotted, glasses perched, and ruler in hand.

Roxy rolls her eyes. “A for effort,” she swings.

He flops mouth-down on top of her, unsatisfied with a bullshit answer, nose poking into her collarbone, letting his whole body go limp over hers. She laughs loudly, tossing an arm around his back tightly.

“Get off,” she commands.

“Let me go,” he commands back, muffled into her skin.

“I don’t have you. Get off.”

“You’re holding me, let me go!”

“Get off!”

They nip and bark at each other like puppies for a while. Maybe too long a while.

Yeah, he’s definitely making her stupid.

Eventually he rolls off of her, but not without moving her with him, so they’re lying face to face.

She sighs. “I do need to go, Eggs.”

“I’m telling you, you don’t have to. I don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t, but I really shouldn’t.”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

“I have an early morning,” Roxy says.

“So do I. When do we not? Just stay here.”

“I don’t have any stuff here.”

“I have stuff. I’ve got shitloads of stuff.”

She will not smile at that. She will not— _fuck_.

“What if your mum comes round?”

“I’m not trying to be an arse, truly, but trust me - it would not be the first time my mum walked in on me in bed with a girl.”

She purses her lips. “Well, what if your sister comes round?”

“My sister’s three. She ain’t going anywhere without my mum. Why don’t you just stay?”

He’s starting to get a little frustrated around the edges, she can see. A little hurt.

“Eggsy,” she whines, because she doesn’t want to deal with this either. “It’s not that I don’t see the appeal; I just—”

“I could make waffles.”

“—Don’t know if this is—wait, what?”

 “I can make waffles. I know it seems surprising since I’m so tough and that—” She rolls her eyes. “—But I will make waffles in the morning if you stay.”

“Are you trying to bribe me?”

“Yes,” he says, unapologetic and rapturous.

“I hope this isn’t your primary method of persuasion at work.” Somehow, he’s snaked his arms around her waist and pulled them tighter together.

“Do you not like waffles?” he asks. “‘Cos I ain’t about to spend time with a girl who don’t appreciate a delicacy.”

“I like waffles fine,” she says impatiently. “That’s not the point.”

“ _Well_ ,” he pauses. Then: “What _is_ the point?” he asks, but suddenly his voice has dropped down to a near-whisper, startling her out of the puzzle his distractions always leave her in.

The point is: she kisses him. It takes a fraction of a second for her lips to meet his because they’ve gotten so wound around each other their field of vision has siphoned down to each other and each other only. At least for tonight, anyway. And any other of the many nights they’ve had like this.

The tiniest little grunt of frustration peeks out of her but otherwise she’s suctioned tight and silent, trying to make him understand even if it fucking kills her.

When she pulls away and her eyes flutter open, the expression on his face matches someone slapped by a cold torrent out of nowhere.

So it seems he _does_ understand.

“Please stay,” he says hoarsely. “Please, Rox. I’ll do anything.”

Like she could even move an inch away from him at this moment.

She noses his cheek, so he leans back and over the edge of the bed to pick up his undershirt, left on the floor where he’d stripped it. Eggsy helps her into it, watching cell by precious cell of skin become protected by something sweet with his scent.

When she’s settled, she slides a leg between his, wraps her arms around him tightly. Because what use is doing any of this if they can’t do it all the way? She only wants to sleep here if they can fall asleep hugging each other close.

And from now on, they always will.

 


End file.
